Carta de Dib a Zim
by Iukarey
Summary: Esta es una idea de como empieza la relacion de Zim&Dib, es un relato oscuro, algo diferente a lo que hago habitualmente, tiene lenguaje fuerte, violencia a un personaje y contenido para mayores de 18 años ZADR lemon.


**en serio no se que estaba pensando cuando escribi esto, no e que demonio demente me poseyó y me obligó a hacerlo, como sea es algo que se me ocurrió hacer esta tarde después de leer un fic zadr.**

**ADVERTENCIA**: **Este one shot es solo para mayores de edad, contiene lenguaje fuerte, violencia hacia un personaje y contenido sexual no apto para menores, en serio, no lo lean.**

* * *

Escribo esta carta sabiendo que tal vez nunca la leas, mi querido Zim, es solo algo que escribí porque quería sacar de mi pecho. Mi historia la conoces tu mejor que nadie, incluso creo que mejor que yo mismo, mi amado Zim, sabes que te pertenezco aunque a veces sea tan orgulloso para admitirlo, sabes que nos complementamos el uno al otro. Cuando termine esta carta, tal vez la arroje al fuego para que nunca la leas, mi querido Zim. Mi amado alien.

Nunca olvidaré ese día.

Mi padre metido día y noche en su amado laboratorio, nunca tenía ni siquiera un mísero segundo para nosotros. Mi hermana con su enfermiza obsesión por los video juegos y yo, yo con mi obsesión por ti, Zim.

Esa tarde yo te seguía a ti, Zim más que nada por costumbre. Nunca me creían cuando decía que eras un extraterrestre, y la estúpida raza humana parecía desear con ansias su exterminación con su estupidez, si hasta ellos mismos se estaban exterminando provocando la destrucción de la capa de ozono, lo único que nos protegía de los rayos ultravioleta, y contaminando los mares y rios, si, la raza humana merecía desaparecer, tal vez los irken le dieran mejor uso a este planeta de mierda.

Y ahí estaba yo, siguiéndote, Zim. Viéndote prepararte para hacer otro plan para conquistar este jodido planeta. No importaba nada ni nadie más mientras te siguiera, Zim, sin importar si la raza humana lo merecía o no.

Y comprendí que estaba obsesionado contigo, Zim, con tu modo de ser, con tu locura. Me encantaba verte, me encantaba estar cerca de ti, el frustrar tus planes era solo un pretexto para estar contigo, Zim, pero no iba a decirselo a nadie, al menos no todavía.

Fue cuando Gaz mencionó algo de ir al centro comercial por un video juego nuevo, cosa que no me importó, que haga lo que le venga en gana, siempre con sus malditos juegos de idiota que no presta atención a nada más. Que hiciera lo que quisiera, de todos modos siempre lo hacía, qué mas dá.

Fue cuando la tragedia sucedió. Gaz iba tan concentrada en su video juego, que no se dio cuenta al cruzar la calle del autobús que venía a toda velocidad y no respetó el alto. La llanta pasó por encima de mi hermana, y aunque la llevaron al hospital, lamentablemente no pudieron salvarla, y mi hermana fue a reunirse con nuestra madre muerta mientras aún estaba en cirugía, en un inútil intento por salvarla.

Mi padre fue avisado en su laboratorio que debía salir, que debía dejar su jodido trabajo un momento, cosa que no le hacía ninguna gracia. Cuando le avisaron de la muerte de su nena consentida enloqueció. Nadie lo había visto así nunca. Se dirigió a la casa, justamente cuando yo iba llegando completamente ajeno a esta noticia, después de una fallida cacería del irken destinado a conquistar la tierra. Cuando mi padre me vio entrar se me fue encima, el loco parecía el y no yo, como siempre decía.

Me dio un golpe en la cara, tal vez el que más me dolió porque no estaba prevenido y fue el que sentí con más fuerza. Luego me gritó que donde estaba, que porqué volvía tan feliz, que porqué no había cuidado a mi hermana. Yo le dije que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, entonces me lanzó otro golpe que me tiró al piso, donde empezó a patearme furioso en las costillas, yo me puse en posición fetal para intentar protegerme de los golpes mientras lo escuchaba blasfemar y maldecir mi nacimiento, mientras me decía lo ocurrido a mi hermana y decía que era un irresponsable por no haberla cuidado.

Fue cuando enardecí, me levanté y lo miré de frente, desafiante, y le dije que si alguien era culpable de la muerte de Gaz era él, que él era el irresponsable, que el cuidar a los hijos era trabajo del padre, le pregunté donde estaba él cuando ocurrio, que como siempre estaba metido en su puto laboratorio día y noche sin importarle un carajo lo que nos pasaba, que eso era lo que había buscado con años de descuido e indiferencia hacia nosotros. Que estuviera feliz de haberlo logrado al fin.

Enloqueció de furia. Arrancó un cable de corriente de una lámpara de la estancia y me azotó con ese cable en la espalda por más de media hora. Pero no lloré, ni grité, no quería darle la satisfacción. Al contrario me reí de su patetica actuación. Cansado al fin me encerró en mi recámara y lo escuché llamar a sus conocidos para poder encerrarme de por vida en un hospital psiquiátrico. Eso lo haría infinitamente feliz, pues ya no tenía que salir de su laboratorio cada seis meses para cenar con nosotros como antes, conmigo en un manicomio y Gaz muerta. Pero yo no me iba a podrir en un hospital para enfermos mentales. Me escabullí por la ventana como lo hacía siempre y corrí, corrí con un solo destino en mi mente, tu, Zim.

Llegué a la base en la cual tantas veces había tratado de entrar y ver lo que hacías. Misma de la que me sacaste en incontables ocasiones. Y ahí estabas tu, Zim. Dormido plácidamente, no sabía que dormías, tal vez solo estabas descansando, pero te veías adorable dormido ahí.

De pronto, me doy cuenta de que la ventana que da a tu casa está sin trabar. Silenciosamente la abro y penetro en ella. Se que si me encuentras tal vez intentes matarme, pero eso no importa ya, no importa nada. De cierta forma envidio a Gaz, ella ya no está en este mundo, está con nuestra madre y estoy segura de que ella si se preocuparía por nosotros.

Me quedo unos momentos en la sala viéndote, hasta que tu estúpido y escandaloso robot te alerta de mi presencia con sus gritos. Te acercas a mi con expresión decidida. Pero no me importa, si vas a matarme, mátame ahora, Zim. Caigo de rodillas y agacho la cabeza, tal vez no es lo que esperabas, tal vez querías resistencia, que peleara, que te golpeara, pero no lo voy a hacer, Zim, no importa que me mates, yo ya estoy muerto por dentro.

Pero tu te acercas y me ves en el lastimero estado en que me encuentro, me sangra el labio, tengo un ojo morado, mi espalda está llena de moretones y heridas sangrantes. Me preguntas quien me hizo eso, con quien he combatido y no puedes creer cuando te digo que fue mi propio padre. Tu creías que los padres son los guardianes y protectores de las larvas humanas (como nos dices) y no puedes creer que me haya hecho algo como esto.

Le pides a tu robot que te traiga algo que no entiendo. Luego aparece con una botella con un líquido azul claro y algo como una estopa. Con cuidado me quitas mi playera y frotas mi adolorida piel con ese líquido. Me explicas que es un medicamento vortiano para aliviar todo tipo de heridas en diferentes tipos de piel y que también acelera la cicatrización, que es muy útil para los soldados e invasores para recuperarse pronto en caso de que sean heridos. Siento una sensación fria en todo mi cuerpo, el líquido tiene un olor como a menta, suave y embriagante, y poco a poco siento que mi cuerpo ya no duele.

Me pones de nuevo la camisa, y me quitas el pantalón, yo me sonrojo demasiado pero le restas importancia y me aplicas el líquido en las heridas que tengo en las piernas, haciéndolas sanar igual que mi espalda. Luego me ayudas a vestirme y me pides que no regrese a mi casa, que me quede en la tuya, pues sabes que corro peligro de hacerlo. Agradezco tu invitación, de todos modos no pensaba volver, preferiría morir en la calle

Me llevas a la parte subterranea de tu casa, ya que dices que ahí es más seguro, y tu robot ha preparado una recámara usando una cama salida de "_Sabrá Dios donde"_, donde me recuesto cansado.

Duermo por espacio de unas horas, y cuando despierto, tu estabas dormido a mi lado, al parecer velando mi sueño. Agradezco tu comprensión y sin poder evitarlo, me acerco a ti lentamente, viendo tu perfecto rostro. Francamente no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, mi vida estaba vacía antes que aparecieras. Tu me hiciste creer de nuevo, me hiciste saber que no estaba loco, que los aliens eran reales. Tu le diste un sentido a mi existencia … Te debo tanto, te amo tanto, Zim… y la verdad, yo pensé que tu me odiabas, como siempre lo decías, yo amándote y tu odiándome tanto.

Un rayo de luz proveniente de la parte superior de la casa, entra tímidamente en la habitación y puedo ver lo hermoso de tu rostro sin peluca y lentes. Eres la perfección en toda la palabra. Me acerco sin poder evitarlo y beso tus labios de forma suave.

Se que cuando despiertes intentarás matarme por mi atrevimiento, pero eso ya no importa, como ya dije antes, deseo la muerte más que nada.

Pero algo me sorprende y pienso estar soñando cuando te siento corresponderme. Y más cuando siento tus manos sujetar mi cabeza (mi enorme cabeza) por la nuca para profundizar el beso, mientras tu lengua se desliza atrevidamente al interior de mi boca, y no me quedo atrás y permito a mi lengua recorrer tu boca también.

Esto es maravilloso, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, si estoy soñando, no quiero que me despierten, al contrario, quiero morir antes de despertar.

La falta de aire nos hace separarnos, pero no bien el vital elemento llena de nuevo nuestros pulmones, retomamos el beso con mayor intensidad como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo por hacer.

-no me dejes, humano, quédate conmigo para siempre –

Te escucho decirme y apenas lo puedo creer. Retomamos el beso con mayor intensidad, mientras siento tus manos recorrer mi cuerpo como si lo estuvieras estudiando a profundidad, y después de eso, es a lo que venías a la tierra, a estudiarnos, y a invadirnos, y te dejo continuar con tus caricias porque estas me llevan a otra dimensión de placer incomparable..

-No me iré, Zim. Quiero estar a tu lado por siempre – te digo sin dejar de abrazarte.

Ninguno de nosotros rompe el abrazo. Lentamente metes tus manos por debajo de mi camisa, siento tus dedos recorrer mi pecho y la sensación me agrada. No me di cuenta de cuando sacaste mi camisa y mi pecho está desnudo ante ti, y tu no pierdes tiempo y comienzas a acariciar y lamer mis pezones. Es una sensación embriagante que no puedo resistir. Comienzo a gemir ante tus lamidas calientes. Tomo tu camisa dispuesto a quitarla también. Cosa que no resulta fácil, debido a la extraña mochila que usas todo el tiempo. Al fin libre de la camisa, ambos estamos con los torsos desnudos y seguimos acariciándonos suavemente…. Dulcemente… Pronto los pantalones y la ropa interior tienen el mismo destino que las camisas, y van a dar al suelo. Ambos desnudos ya completamente comenzamos un frenesí de caricias. No sabía que eras tan apasionado, Zim, aunque es obvio que lo eres en todo lo que haces, eres muy dedicado a todo lo que te propones, eso me encanta de ti. De pronto se me ocurre algo, espero que me sigas el juego. Me doy vuelta y miro tu miembro, me sorprende que la anatomía irken sea tan parecida a la de los humanos, con mis manos tomo tu miembro, el cual reacciona poniéndose duro, noto el sonrojo en tus mejillas y me gusta, te ves tan lindo así. Lentamente introduzco tu miembro en mi boca, tus gemidos no se hacen esperar, pero la posición en que me encuentro te facilita a que hagas lo mismo, tomando mi miembro y metiéndolo entero en tu boca. Duramos casi diez minutos con esta deliciosa coreografía de placer, hasta que ambos explotamos en la boca del otro sin poder evitarlo. Saboreo tus fluidos, tienen un sabor embriagante, algo que jamás había probado, si existe la ambrosía, debe tener este sabor. Noto que tu también te relames los labios satisfecho, es entonces cuando nos besamos y nuestros néctares se mezclan provocando un sabor inigualable. Luego me recuestas sobre la cama. Mi corazón late con fuerza ante lo que se avecina. Comienzas a besarme el cuello con dulzura, mientras me acaricias con una mano el pecho, siento tu otra mano más abajo buscando algo, al parecer encontró su objetivo, pues siento uno de tus dedos invadirme. Quiero gritar, pues a pesar del placer, es doloroso, pero ahogas mi grito con un atrapante beso. Pronto siento que me relajo, tu dedo se mueve en forma rítmica y circular, pero no bien me he acostumbrado a él, otro dedo entra para hacerle compañía. Aprieto mis ojos tratando de no llorar ante las sensaciones, y poco a poco el dolor se va dejando unicamente un placer indescriptible. ¡Por Júpiter, Zim! ¡Tienes manos de Dios! Continúas con tu labor bastante tiempo hasta que decides que es hora de cambiar. Sacas tus dedos de mi interior, y en cuanto iba a protestar por quitarme el placer, siento algo mejor dentro: tu pene, el cuan reclama su sitio en mi interior. Al sentirte no puedo evitar derramar varias lágrimas, cosa que creo te preocupa, pues me miras y tu semblante se ve mortificado. Pero te sonrío y eso te indica que puedes comenzar. Y lo haces… ¡Por Júpiter, como lo haces! Tus movimientos son tan perfectos, tus embestidas me provocan un placer indescriptible que quisiera morir en estos momentos para no tener que separarme de ti nunca. Aumentas el ritmo de tus movimientos y siento que voy a enloquecer de placer. Me tomas por la cadera y embistes cada vez con más potencia, pareciera que todo tu quisieras entrar dentro de mí. Solo me queda suspirar y recibir tu cuerpo dentro de mi, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte. Siento que no voy a resistir mucho más, el orgasmo está cerca, y tu ni te inmutas, ¡Cielos, Zim! ¡Que potencia tienes! Pones tanta fuerza en tus embestidas que siento que mis piernas se van a desencajar de mi pelvis, pero aunque eso pasara, no quiero que termine, siento una descarga eléctrica en mi columna vertebral, y como los músculos se tensas, siento como algo palpita en mi miembro y tu como nada, solo pones más fuerza en tus embestidas, mientras lanzas gemidos y suspiros de placer. Murmuras mi nombre con voz ronca, sin dejar de embestir. Empiezo a creer que realmente me he vuelto loco, pues tanto placer no puede ser real. Tu continúas cada vez más fuerte y yo creo que no lo voy a soportar. Sigues hasta que llego a un punto donde no puedo evitar explotar de nuevo, como cuando lo hice en tu boca, llenando tu vientre y el mio con mi semen. Tan fanático de la limpieza que eres y al parecer no te molesta el desastre que he ocasionado, al contrario, lo disfrutas y luego te siento estallar dentro de mí, llenándome se una sensación cálida y húmeda.

Caes agotado y sudoroso sobre mi, tu corazón late a mil por hora, temo que te pueda dar un infarto, aunque no estoy seguro de que los irken puedan sufrirlo. Pronto tu respiración, así como la mia, se tranquilizan. Estás recostado sobre mi pecho, aún dentro de mí. Al fin tu miembro abandona su calida posada, y yo me quedo con un dolor punzante y una sensación húmeda en mi entrada. Pero no me arrepiento de lo que acabo de hacer, nunca lo haría. Siento como me abrazas y se que te pertenezco de por vida. Se que soy tuyo y de nadie más. Te acomodas en mi pecho con dulzura hasta que te duermes entre mis brazos. Yo me dejo caer suavemente a tu lado y recargo mi cabeza en tu pecho, y otra vez te observo, sabiendo que no será la última vez que tu y yo hagamos el amor de esta forma.

A partir de esa noche nos hemos amado a diario, intercambiando lugares de vez en cuando, aunque a veces discutamos sobre a quien le toca ir arriba, lo que importa es que finalmente terminamos amándonos con pasión.

Al fin tu raza ha venido a conquistar nuestro planeta. Se escuchan los gritos y lamentos de las personas mientras los irken los capturan uno a uno. Ahora lamentan haberme tachado de loco, lamentan las humillaciones que me hicieron cada vez que les advertía, pues tomen eso, idiotas, ahora sufran ante la crueldad de los irken.

Admiro el panorama en tu crucero, haz decidido que tu y yo nos iremos lejos, pues tus líderes no te permiten conservar a un humano a tu servicio, te quieren enviar a otro planeta, pues ahora ven lo buen invasor que resultaste, pero tu no quieres abandonarme, y decides desertar y recorrer el universo a mi lado, cosa a la que no me pienso oponer.

Desde la ventana veo una figura de bata blanca con gogles tratar de esconderse. Cuando él me ve, se queda pasmado, tal vez pensó que estaba muerto, que me había desangrado en algún callejón al no recibir atención médica después de la paliza que me propinó. Lo veo indiferente, su dolor me importa un carajo. Tu llegaste tras de mi y yo solo recargué mi cabeza en tu hombro, y levantando mi mano le dije adiós al hombre que contribuyó en mi nacimiento, mientras enciendes tu crucero y nos alejamos de ahí. Esa fue la ultima vez que lo vi.

Desde entonces hemos vagado juntos por el universo, siempre amándonos hasta caer agotados, sabiendo que nadie puede separarnos, que estabamos destinados el uno para el otro.

* * *

_**en serio que ahora que lo escribí se me cae la cara de vergüenza, yo no soy santurrona pero nunca había escrito algo así (iukarey se pone una bolsa de papel en la cabeza con orificios para los ojos) pero ya que, ya lo escribí y ya lo subí, espero que les guste.**_

_**gracias a todos por leer, dejen REVIEWS que es lo que más me gusta de escribir aquí...**_


End file.
